1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printer unit that is installed in a body of an installation-type transaction device such as an ATM (automatic teller machine). The printer makes it possible to supply an edge of paper of printed rolled-paper from the operation, or front, face of the body.
2. Related Art
Stand-alone transaction devices, generally called kiosk terminals, have become widespread with development of information technologies. These transaction devices include ATMs, various ticket dispensers, reservation machines of concerts, etc., and selling terminals of games, music software, etc., installed in banks, stations, airports, convenience stores, etc. This kind of transaction device comprises a printer unit containing rolled paper in a body. The paper can be printed with information to be provided for the user, whereby paying-in and paying-out statements, tickets, raincheck, receipts, etc., can be distributed.
In this kind of printer unit containing rolled-paper, replacing an old roll of paper with new rolled paper, maintenance and inspection of the machine, etc., needs to be conducted at regular or irregular time intervals. In the printer unit of the related art, the frame of the printer unit slidably can be drawn out relative to the body of the transaction device and, when the above-mentioned work is conducted, the print unit is drawn out to the front, the rear, or one side of the body.
However, the printer unit in the related art involves the following problems:
(1) Even to conduct relatively simple work of replacing rolled-paper, handling a paper jam, etc., the whole unit needs to be drawn out completely from the body of the transaction device to conduct the work. Also, usually, the worker needs to access the rear side of the unit, thereby making workability extremely poor; and
(2) Space for allowing the unit to be drawn out needs to be provided in the area surrounding the transaction device, and this point must be considered for installing the transaction device.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a printer unit for improving workability, thereby making it comparatively easy to replace rolled paper, to handle a paper jam, etc.
It is another object of the invention to provide a printer unit whose work area may be comparatively small.
To the above-described ends, according to the present invention, there is provided a printer unitxe2x80x94for a transaction devicexe2x80x94that is installed in a body of an installation-type transaction device. The printer unit makes it possible to supply an edge of paper of printed rolled paper from an operation face of the body, the printer unit comprises:
a base frame for fixation to the inside of the body of the installation-type transaction device;
a moving frame placed on the base frame and supported on the base frame for rotation relative thereto about a rotation center, so that an upper part of the moving frame can be inclined to the front of the operation face of the installation-type transaction device, the moving frame for forming, together with the base frame, a storage space for rolled paper;
a bearing member, attached to a side of the moving frame, for supporting a shaft of the rolled paper stored in the rolled-paper storage space, the bearing member having an acceptance port, opened in the rear face of the moving frame, wherein the acceptance port receives the shaft of the rolled paper;
a print mechanism section placed above the rolled-paper storage space in the moving frame;
an edge of paper insertion slot attached to a side of the moving frame for guiding the edge of paper, of the rolled paper stored in the storage space, to the print mechanism section, the edge of paper insertion slot being oriented to a rear face of the moving frame; and
an edge of paper discharge port, being attached to the side of the moving frame, for discharging the edge of paper of the rolled paper to the front of the installation-type transaction device.
Preferably, in the invention, the printer unit further comprises a load generating mechanism including a rack, and a pinion for meshing with the rack, wherein the rack is attached to one of the base frame and the moving frame, and the pinion is attached to the other of the base frame and the moving frame. The load generating mechanism resists rotation of the moving frame relative to the base frame by generating a load as the rack and the pinion mesh with each other.
In this case, the rack of the load generating mechanism has a tooth surface placed along a circular arc having the rotation center of the moving frame as its center. Alternatively, the rack of the load generating mechanism can have a tooth surface placed along a line gradually shifted to the pinion side as the inclination angle of the moving frame increases, wherein the shift is relative to a circular arc having the rotation center of the moving frame as its center, whereby as the inclination angle of the moving frame increases, the load resisting rotation of the moving frame increases.
Preferably, the bearing member further comprises an introduction face that is inclined horizontally, when the moving frame is inclined, for introducing the shaft of the rolled-paper into the acceptance port.
The printer unit can further comprise a printer control unit that is attached to the side of the moving frame, and that has a connection interface section for communicating with the installation-type transaction device.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a printer unit, for an transaction device, comprising:
a base frame;
a moving frame rotatable, about a rotation center, between a first position and a second position with respect to the base frame in such a manner that the moving frame is rotatable to the first position so as to store rolled paper in a rolled-paper storage space and the moving frame is rotatable to the second position so as to allow replacement of the rolled paper, the moving frame including:
a rolled-paper shaft for journaling the rolled paper;
a print head for printing on the rolled paper; and
a paper-discharge presenter for discharging the paper printed by the print head,
wherein the moving frame is rotatable relative to the base frame by a rack and pinion, and the rack is disposed along an arc having the rotation center as its center.